My Family
by nickster stars
Summary: Emmett plays MLB and just got traded a year ago. Emmett and Bella are married with 2 kids.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! I do not own anything!

* * *

The things that I put up with. All because 10 years ago I just happened to start saying "yes". I have been married to my husband for 6 years. We started dating 10 years ago. We have a 2 year old boy, Jacob, and a 4 year old girl, Katie. Katie is starting pre-school in about a week. It seems like just yesterday that she was the same age as Jacob. It's time to put Ethan to bed. Emmett is putting his little princess, Katie, to sleep, so it's my turn to put Jacob to sleep. As I walk into Jacob's room I hear

"Mommy, stowry, stowry, STOWRY!" Jacob yelled jumping up and down on his bed. He's adorable when he can't pronounce his words right.

"Alright Jakey, what one do you want tonight?" I asked as I picked him up off his bed and set him on my lap as I sat down on his big boy bed, as he likes to call it.

"This one!" he points to the one that we just bought at the bookstore that other day.

"Okay then get under your covers and I'll start!"

Jacob quickly jumped off my lap and dashed under his covers. I lay down next to him propped up against the head board and put my arm around him. He curled into my side and I started to read the story.

Before the end of the story I could feel Jake's breathing even out and him start to drool. I thought to myself on how much he looks like Emmett when he's asleep. As I'm looking at my baby, who just turned 2 years old last month, I feel someone staring at me. It's not Jake so I look at the door and see my Emmett. He just smiles and asked if Jake's asleep. I nod my head and asked if Katie is, he also nods. I wriggle out of Jake's grip, seeing as he had his arms around my stomach, without waking him and dashed out of the room as quietly as possible as to not wake Jake up. Terrible twos are extremely difficult with a little boy who is being Barbie dressed up by his older sister all the time. Emmett and I start walking down the hall to our room.

"Emmett, how are we going to do it?" I asked under Emmett's arm, seeing as I am a head shorter than him.

"Do what baby?" Emmett asked as he started getting ready for bed.

"How are we going to be able to get through another kid especially if it's another boy?"

"We will be able to handle 3 children when and if the time comes. Why, what are you thinking in that head of yours?" he nudged me in the side with his elbow.

"Well it's been two years Em, and since Jake and Katie are two years apart, I was wondering what it would be like to have another child." I thought aloud to, walking from the bedroom to that bathroom to wash up.

"Well bell" He said as he wrapped his arms around my waist kissing my neck. "We could try and find out if you want." I spat out my toothpaste and looked at him through the mirror.

"Em, that's what I need to actually talk to you about." I turned around in his arms to look at him in the face. His face had fallen.

"What are you talking about Bella?" Emmett asked confused face.

"Don't worry; it's nothing bad, just something has come up." I got out of Emmett's arms and went back into our bedroom, to my purse.

"Bells what are you talking about? Please tell me." Emmett said following me.

I bent down to look for something in my purse I found it, a piece of paper that has a bit of very important information on it and hand it to my husband.

"Here you go then." And I rushed on to our king size bed, and under the ruby red covers, head and all. I wait for about 5 minutes, with still complete silence I peek out from underneath the covers. Emmett is still standing where I left him and is just staring at the piece of paper I gave him. Shock evident on his face. I get out of bed and walk back over to him and wave a hand in front of his face, "Emmybear? Are you okay?" The sound of my voice shook him out of his revere.

"B-B-Bells a-a-are y-y-you-?" Shock still evident on his face, but he was looking in to my eyes pleadingly. As if to ask if I was joking or something.

"Yes Em, I am pregnant, with twins." Emmett's eyes bulged.

"TWINS?!?!" I just nodded my head, too scared to say anything. Too scared that Emmett was going to do something that he and I would regret later. Too scared that Emmett wouldn't want this.

Emmett saw my face and wrapped his arms around me in one of his bear hugs.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry that I scared you. How far along are you?" He asked and put his hand on my stomach. "You can't be that far if I haven't noticed."

"No I'm not I'm in my first trimester still, 10 weeks." I mumbled into Emmett's chest.

"Oh baby, when did you find out?" Emmett led us to the bed. We just sat on the side.

"I had an appointment with Doctor Cullen." I started to blush and tried to hide it.

"Bella, when did you go to my father? I know your hiding something. What is it?"

"Later Em, let's go to bed." I scooted out of his arms and underneath the covers once again.

"Bella, what is it? You know I'll find out anyways." I pretended to be asleep. " I know you can't fall asleep that fast, Bella" Emmett walked over to his side of the bed and also got underneath the covers. I rolled over to stop him from asking anymore questions.

"Bella? Baby? Slide over here please. It doesn't feel right without you next to me."

"Aw Em, quit trying to be so sappy." I slide backwards until I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his hands settle on top of my slight belly. "This doesn't mean that I'll tell you."

"wow not even the second trimester and you are emotional already. Great the next 6 and a half months are going to be hell" he mumbled to himself trying to keep me from hearing it.

"What was that Em??"

"Nothing honey, go to sleep"

* * *

Hey guys this is my first one. This just came to me when I was watching tv. What should I do with it?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys… if you recognize anything it's not mine.

Sorry it took so long everyone! With school and everything that has been going on I'm just now getting a chance to relax and get back to writing again!

….

A month later.

The first thing I noticed when I woke up the next morning was that it was cold. Being that it was the 14th of Febuary and in Minnesota it's a given but usually Em keeps me warm in the cold winter months. I looked at Emmett's clock across our king size bed and it said that it was 10:23 am.

"Hmm I wonder why Em didn't wake me." Ask said out loud. The upstairs of our house was to quiet for my liking.

I got up out of bed and found my purple flannel robe that Em gave me for Christmas last year year-because I was complaining that his job made us move to Minnesota. Em just got traded to the Minnesota Twins – his parents moved with us because they didn't want to miss a minute of their only grandchildren's lives.

Em used to play for the Seattle Mariners which is where he got drafted to after high school but he didn't start playing for them until he was done with college. I met him in College, he's a year older then me but always acts younger… I swear instead of having to only take care of two kids under 4 I have to take care of the 3 kids (Emmett included) and –when Em has his teammates over like 5 or so other teammates who also act like little kids because it's their chance to be away from their kids and can actually rough house seeing as most of their kids are all under can be so annoying yet so adorable at the same time.

That is what I found when I went down the stairs to our den. Emmett and his new teammates playing that band video game. They were jamming out to Bon Jovi's Wanted Dead or Alive. I had to laugh because the one who was the 2 baseman- I think he name was Jasper was on vocals and he was botching the song something horrible. I surprised this didn't wake me up.

Emmett heard my laugh. "Hey Bells, we didn't wake you did we?"

"No, surprisingly you didn't." I laughed. "But Em where are the Kids?" I asked Emmett as I wrapped my hands around his broad shoulders.

"Of their fine Edward's wife Rose took them. She already has Jasper and Alice's and Seth and Leah's and their own kids there. " Emmett still had his eyes glued to our 90" plasma TV-Emmett's idea.

"Are you sure that's okay? That sounds like a lot of kids, Emmett."

"Ya their fine plus Alice and Leah are over there to. So if you want Bell I could drive you over there." He said as he finally turned to me but only after the guys were done with the song.

"Um… how tempting but we need to talk about a few thing before I go and get our kids."

Em raised his eyebrow, "Really? Like what?"

"Hmm maybe like the fact that my kids went over to Rose's house without me even knowing!" I emphasized my point by poking him in his chest. The guys that we playing were starting to snicker as Emmett's eyes bugged out.

"Bells, you were asleep and I thought it was okay because I didn't want to wake you up. Especially since what you just found out." Emmett started to carress my stomach. I had start to show a little bit but I was still in my robe which hid it pretty well. I slapped Emmett's hand away before any of the guys noticed.

"Not here Em! I want to wait until we tell my parents first!" I whispered to him.

"But Bbbeeelllaaaa!" he whined sounding very much like his two year old son.

"shush you'll get your friends suspicious!" I gave him "THE LOOK". He shut up right away.

"I'm going to go get ready, you guys can finish your game and Emmett can make you all some lunch." I gave a chuckle at the unison groan around our den. I love Emmett but sometimes his lunch just isn't edible per say, atleast according to his teammates. But when I'm pregnant it is all that I crave. He's edible experiments are HEAVEN to my taste buds.

I went back u to our room and into our closet to pick out something to wear. I ended up picking on of Em's old Mariner's away jerseys and a pair of teal leggings and navy flats to match (those are the team colors). I loved wearing stuff of Emmett's. I think he likes the fact that they say McCarty on the back. Just to prove that I belong to him to everyone.

I lay everything on the bed, turn on my favorite radio station and hop into our huge steaming shower.

When I got out I could hear screaming coming from our kitchen which so happened to be directly below the master bedroom. I quickly put my chocolate brown hair in a braid down my back and my favorite white headband to hold back my bangs that didn't stay behind my ears, and quickly put on my outfit and ran down stairs.

I walk into the kitchen and froze as I found my precious not even 5 month old kitchen a COMPLETE MESS. Food bits and pieces EVERYWHERE, sticking to my newly redecorated cabinets and Italian imported granite counter tops. This just ruined my day and it's not even noon yet

"EMMETT CULLEN MCCARTY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY KITCHEN!" I yelled to my husband. All of Emmett's team mates started to laugh so hard that they were clutching each other to stay standing. Which wasn't helping in my aggravation to ward everyone, my husband included.

"Bells it wasn't me!" Emmett said as he hugged me from behind. He was completely clean.

"Ya Bella, Edward here decided he wasn't going to eat anything that Emmett decided to make. So he started to make soup but then the liquid was heated to fast and bubbled and exploded! Isn't that right Eddie?" said I think Jasper but I couldn't tell for sure because he was covered in soup ingredients.

"What? Huh? Oh Ya sorry Bella." Edward looked like he was still in shock.

"Okay fine, but just so you know Edward you own me a new kitchen before the season starts!"

"Bella, surely not an entire kitchen. How about he just needs to clean it up himself so you don't have to? How does that sound?" Emmett whispered from my shoulder. I shiver ran down my shine when he spoke. _Wow he really knows how to calm me down. Well duh Bella he has been married to you for 6 years and going on 3 pregnancies one of which was still during the end of senior year of college! _Emmett and I were high school sweethearts and actually made it until our junior year of college to get married on our 4 year anniversary we couldn't wait. So we've actually been together for about 10 years, plus being friends for another 3 years.

"Okay I guess so." Emmett let Edward know that I changed my mind while I turned around and buried my face in his shirt. He always smelt so good. That's another reason why I love to wear his jerseys.

"By the way bella," Emmett put a finger below my chin and lifted my face up to look in his eyes, "I love the outfit." And then his lips met mine in a lovingly possessive kiss. A cleared throat brought us back to reality and saw that Seth was closer than before. Edward and surprisingly Jasper had started in the process of cleaning my kitchen.

"Nice Jersey Bella. Although, if I were you I wouldn't wear that to where we are going tonight." Seth said to me. Confusing me.

"Oh really Seth? Where are we are we going tonight? Katie doesn't have her skating recital until next weekend. And she is the oldest out of all the kids. Emmett's parents are upset still that Em got traded even though it's been a year, so they'd love my choice of jersey. And then everyone else on the team knows what this jersey means to me." I said almost running out of breath as my patience was almost gone once again.

"Whoa Bella don't get to hasty. You didn't tell her Emmett?" Seth asked Em.

"Tell me what?" I almost yelled to the kitchen at large.

"No I didn't have time to tell yet. We were bury with Katie's fourth birthday this pasted weekend. Thanks Seth now I have to tell her."

"TELL ME WHAT?" I screamed. I was getting nervous about what they were talking about. I quickly ran through all the important dates and none of them coincided with today at all. "EM TELL ME WHAT?"

"Seth, Edward, Jazz we'll be right back we're going to go pick up our kids." Emmett told the guys. He dragged me to our garage and into his black 2010 Chrysler 300. Even though I'm usually the one who drives the kids around we have booster and car seats in both cars that only get taken out when we have a reason to take them out.

"EM! Please tell me what is going on tonight!" I said choking on my words because I was to upset to say them all correctly.

"Fine! Okay it was suppose to be a surprise and it was planned before I found out about the babies. The guys and I planned a quadruple date. It was suppose to be a surprise to all the wives. I was going to tell you last night but you kind of distracted me with the news of the twins." Emmett ended shyly.

"Emmett I don't know what to say. Where are all of our kids going? Surely your parents can't handle our kids plus 3 other babies. That would just be too rude to dump all f the kids on them."

"Oh don't worry Bells, Jazz and Edward are from around here so they have their parents to take care of their babies and then Seth's sister Emily flew in to visit for a bit during the holidays and she hasn't left to go back to school yet." Emmett said as he was backing out of our garage turned around the fountain in front of our beautiful big house – (some people would call it a mansion, but it isn't at all like the house Em's parents had that we grew up in, in Seattle. That was a mansion. Esme –Emmett's mother- designed it all and since Carlise – Emmett's father- was a doctor they could afford all the special accessories.) and down our long driveway onto the street.

"Oh okay then. Where are we going?" Still confused by Seth's comment.

"That my sweet is a surprised for me to know and for you and all the other wives to find out." I huffed as Emmett took my hand in his over the center consol.

"But Em you know I hate surprises!"

"I know Bell but believe me you'll like this one." He said kissing the back of my hand which made me forget everything. "Trust me." After a long silence of both of us lost in our thoughts I couldn't help it anymore.

"I can't believe it still."

"Believe what Bells?"

"You, how you can make every worry go away with just one kiss, no matter where it is."

"Is that the only thing Bella?"

"No just now you know me better than I know myself!"

"That's not it is there?"

"NO I can't believe that we are having twins! How are we going to be able to handle them! With you being gone almost every other weekend for as long as 3 weeks at a time for away games! They are due the beginning of the second half of the season! What if you're in like Texas when they come! How will I be able to do it without you?" I finished half sobbing. I didn't realized that we had already finished the 10 minute drive to Rose's house. Emmett put the car in park in Rose and Edward's drive way and unbuckled me and pulled me onto his lap to hug me.

"Oh Bella it'll be alright. Shhh" he said rocking me back and forth. "it's going to be all right. I'll talk to my manager and see if I cannot play the week before and after your due fate. We will do this. We have everyone around here to help out as well. Alice, Rose, Leah and my mom. I'm sure you could get your mother to come up here from Florida for your last month. She did go through this as well when your dad was playing football for and when she had you and Matt." I winced when he mentioned Matt.

"But football is different than baseball. Not only is the season shorter. But so is the travel time. Dad was only gone on the weekends when he had away games. You'll be gone for longer than that. Plus we having twins there is a higher chance that I will be on bed rest my last month or so, so I can carry them all the way to my due date. Answer my question though!"

"But your mom will be able to help. And I can do everything because I love you, you are my life and I have loved you for 10 years and I will NEVER stop loving you! But Tomorrow will you call your mother and let her know the good news and to see if she can come and help out your last month or two?"

"Okay I will Em."

"Promise?" I nodded against his chest. "Okay let's go get Jake and Katie and bring them over to my parent's house so you can get ready for tonight. Cause like Seth said you can't go to where we are going tonight with that jersey on. But if you want to wear one of my jerseys you can wear my Twins Jersey." Emmett started laughing

"What's so funny Em?"I asked as I got out of the car off of his lap.

"I play for the Twins and we are having Twins!" I just shook my head at my Emmybear as he gave me one of his most comfortable hugs that went along with a kiss, when he got out of the car.

"Oh Emmett, I love you" I sighed, "Let's go rescue Alice, Leah and Rose from the terror that is Jake around nap time." I said as I dragged Emmett behind me into the Mason Household.

….

A/N

What do you guys think? Any ideas about the date night? Or what the twins should be(names and gender)?

I have an idea for them but I wanna hear everyone's input!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry it took so long. I have been really busy with work. But I'm sick right now so I took like a week or 2 off of work because I can't do anything. I can however read and write. So here is the next chapter. Once again I do not own anything that you recognize not even the restaurant or dancing place.

We drove away from Rose and Edward's house with Jake asleep in his Minnesota Twins car seat and Katie bouncing in her pink and purple booster seat, excited to go to Nana and Bupa's house. Emmet's parents moved with us when Em got traded to the Twins a year ago. The twins wanted him so badly. He was the best player for the Mariners. He has been improving greatly since the trade. They said it was so they could spend as much time as possible with there only grandchildren. But I think it was because they didn't want to be a 3 hour plane ride away from their only son. They also said that being a Minnesota was only temporary and as soon as Katie was old enough to fly 3 hours to visit them on her own then they would move back to Seattle. _Ha! Like Em or I would ever let Katie on a plane by her self _before_ she was 18!_

Emmett broke me out of my thought by grabbing my hand over the center consol. About 20 minutes after leaving Rose and Edward's we pulled into Emmett's parent's driveway. Their house was gigantic! What with Carlise not only being a pediatrician but also a surgeon and pretty much anything in between. And with Esme being a famous designer, they could afford everything!

The house- actually a mansion- was on a lake facing the west so when the sun was setting and it was clear out it was the most beautiful view I have ever seen. Emmett put the car in park and before Katie could even start her whining Esme ran down from the steps and open the car door and undoing her booster seat.

"NANA!" I heard Katie say as soon as she was free from her restraints she jumped into Emse's arms.

"Hi Katie-bear! Are you ready for a girl's night by the nice warm fire? Cause I think Bupa wants to take Jake down to the lake to play some ice hockey! You know boy stuff." Esme said the last of it in a whisper.

I couldn't hear Katie's answer because they were already half way towards the front door. As I saw Carlise come out the front door. I went to the back of the car behind my door was Jake's he was still asleep even with his sister's yelling. I undid his straps and lifted him out. Emmett got Katie's and Jake's overnight bags complete with stuffed animals from the trunk of his car.

"Em? I didn't know that you even packed all their over night stuff too!" I whispered as to not wake Jake in my arms.

"Ya babe, I told you I had this all planned out." He whispered back.

"Hmm I don't think that we'll get down to the lake today, seeing as he is already asleep." He paused, "Here Bella I can take him off of your hands." He said as he took Jake from me. Emmett went and set the bags onto the front porch.

"Thanks Carlise. Ya I know he would love to go down to the lake and play hockey on his little 2 year old skates. This is all he knows." I told Carlise as Emmett wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"Ya he would. It's getting cold out. Why don't we head inside?" Carlise said.

"Actually dad, we can't stay. A few of the guys from the team and I planned a group Valentine's date night for our wives. Seeing as we are the only ones on the team with kids and have wives decided to keep it the way." Em said as he pulled me tighter into his embrace.

~1 hour late~

"Hey Em?" I yelled out of our closet.

"Ya Bells, What's up?" Em answered as he walked into the closet.

"What do I wear?" I sighed; this is why I hate surprises! I never know to wear!

"Babe just wear a dress that you feel comfortable moving around in." He said as he walked out of our closet in his black dress pants and baby blue button down, that brought out his eyes something wonderful!

"Oh and don't wear heels! You'll regret it later!" he called. As an after thought he added," we have to go now to make our reservation at 4! Meet you in the car!"

I quickly changed into a cotton, blue spaghetti strap dress that hid my mini baby bump. With a black cardigan and black leggings and instead of black heels I had black ballet flats. Luckily I had already done my hair and make-up for the night. My hair, chocolate brown waves down my hair and my make-up was just the right amount of color to bring out my eyes but also didn't class with any color that I put with it.

I ran down the stairs, carefully so as not to fall we me being clumsy and all, to the door to the garage. I grabbed my long black peacoat, my winter dress coat, from the hook next to the door to the garage and went into the garage. Emmett already had his car running to warm it up. As I got in the car he opened the garage door.

~Dinner~

We arrived at a small restaurant named Buca di Beppo. Emmett got out and jogged over to myside of the car and opened the door for me. Such a gentleman.

"Em? They better have Italian food here. Cause the twins are making me crave Italian."

"Well Bells, you three are in luck! That's all that they serve here!" He said kissing me on my check and wrapping one arm around my waist.

"Oh and speaking of the twins. I think that we should tell everyone over dinner. I haven't told the guys yet." He continued.

"I agree. I haven't told the girls yet. Heck we haven't told my parents or our kids yet. Seeing as your dad already knows there is no doubt that Emse knows." I commented as we walked into the restaurant.

"Resevations for McCarty." Emmett said so formally. It was only 4 in the afternoon not even the evening yet. He didn't have to be so formal. But I knew that he liked to pretend sometimes. Just to get a laugh out of me. Which I was holding back already. I could tell that he was trying to keep a straight face by not looking at me at all.

"Yes sir, your table for 8 is ready. Would you like to be seated now or wait for the rest of your party?" The waiter asked star-struck.

"Now is fine. Just lead them back to our table, They are a couple guys from the Team and their wives." Em added still formally. But also holding back a grin. Still not looking at me, he gave a light squeeze to my hip.

"Yes sir. Right this way."

The waiter lead us to our table. I turned to Emmett once the waiter left and we both started laughing.

"Did we miss something?" A voice said behind me. We turned around and there stood Edward and Rose.

"Rose!" I stood up and gave her a hug. "Thanks for taking the kids this morning. You should have seen the mess that Edward left in my kitchen this morning. Which he will have to come over and clean tomorrow." I added with a giggle.

Rose just smacked Edward on the back of the head earning a "hey what was that for?" from Edward. Him and Emmet were talking about spring training already starting next Moday. It already being the middle of Feburary, the Pitchers and Catchers were already done in Florida Our men are infielders. Em's first base, Edward's short stop, Jazz's second base, and Seth's third base, all starters.

"That mister was for making a mess in Bella's kitchen. You know that they just got it finished!" By then Jasper and Alice, Seth and Leah turned up last. We decided to eat family style and to start with salad then entrees of: Spaghetti with Meatballs, Fettuccini Alfredo, and Lasagna. With Bruschetta and soda for all of us. We order one plate of each of the large servings each plate was suppose to serve up to 6 people! We did have four athletes with healthy appetites plus me finally over the morning sickness and the huge appetite coming with carrying twins.

"So Bella, do you know where we are going to after this? It has to be somewhere seeing as we are having dinner so early on Valentine's Day. Jazzy won't tell me!" Alice said with a pout from my right side, looking at Jasper. He threw his hands up. I looked around and Rose and Leah nodding at me as well saying that they had not idea either.

"No I don't. Actually I was just told on the way to pick up Katie and Jacob from Rose and Edward's this morning that we were even going out tonight! I thought we were going to have a quiet Valentine's this year." I said with a little more venom than necessary. I heard gasps coming from around the table. Emmett grabbed my hand under the table and squeezed it to try and calm me. It worked.

"Don't you ladies worry. I know you're a little upset with us right now about not telling you where , but we know that your going to love where we are going!" Seth said while he wrapped his arms around Leah and gave her a peck on the cheek.

For desert we all split 2 Colossal Brownie Sundae I was surprised the guys still had room for desert as they had eaten every last bit of pasta. Em and I had yet to break the news to our friends about the babies. Emmett squeezed my hand again this time I looked at him. I answered his unspoken question with a squeeze oh his hand back.

"Hey guys before we leave for the next step of the night Bells and I have something to tell you all." He looked at me again as if to tell me to tell them. I nodded.

"Guys, we're pregnant. Again. With twins." It felt so good to tell them. There was silence, than Rose being the huge extrovert that she is said, "It's about time that you two had another kid! With Jake being 2 already!" We all laughed at Rose's statement.

Leah was the next to say something, "Bella, How far along are you?" I looked at the other two wives looking at me with excitement written on their faces.

"I'm 14 weeks along!" I answered with a giggle looking at their excitement. Rose, Alice, Leah and I started talking about Baby stuff and about names for the Twins. Emmett cleared his throat interrupting us and said, " Sorry to interrupt you girls, but in order to get to the next place we have to leave now."

The guys quickly split and paid for the bill and we all got into our cars got out of Minneapolis and onto the highway toward down town St. Paul. On the way to where ever we were going, I was thinking about when I first told Emmett that I was pregnant with twins. I was going to tell him that I was scared about being a mother again. I was scared about the post partum depression I had when I had Jake. I didn't want that to happen with the twins not when he wasn't even around to help with it.

We were going over one of the bridges as the sun was starting to set over the frozen Mississippi River. It was so beautiful it took my mind off of everything. Em went a couple of blocks after the river and pulled into a parking lot right next to the cliffs with a quaint little store front that looked like it was built into the cliff that read, "Mississippi Caves" on the store front. We couldn't find a parking spot close at all so we had to go around a huge snow bank.

As before Em got out and quickly hurried over to my side and helped me out and wrapped his arm around my waist that was accompanied with a kiss on the corner of my mouth before I could say anything. He turned us around toward the little store front. I was so confused. The store didn't look big enough to fit all eight of us into it with out being cramped.

"Em what exactly are we doing here at the 'Mississippi Caves'?" I asked with hesitation. Emmett just looked at me and gave his dimpled smile and said in a simple tone, "Dancing of Course." My mouth dropped in disbelief.

"Are you serious Em? You know that I can't dance worth anything. I am so clumsy." I whined as we walked through the doors into the surprising warmth that was there even though we were under ground. And the music from the 30s and 40s playing in the background.

"Don't worry Baby. You'll be perfectly fine with me. No falling at all. Plus there will be lessons so you can learn," Silencing my protests by kissing me on the lips again.

We took off our coats. Emmett paid the fee to get in. We got our hands marked and than went into to see if anyone was here. Edward as Rose were already sitting at a table big enough for all of us to sit at.

If you looked in the far corner you could see the live band strike up another tune from the 40s. The instructor called everyone over to start the lessons.

"Come on ladies, time for you two to learn how to swing dance." Edward said as he pulled Rose forward. Emmett just had his dimpled smile and hand out for me to take.

"Us two? As is Rose and I?" he nodded. "Since when did you and Edward learn how to Swing Dance?" I asked taking his hand and he lead us toward the dance floor.

"Well when we first came to Minnesota. The guys want to do something fun, as an initiation of sorts to the team. Coach brought in a dancing instructor for the entire team to learn a bunch of different dances. Kind of like a trust excersize." Emmett explained not paying attention to the instructor. "Now no more. Listen."

"Swing dancing is all about feeling the music and going from there. You start with your feet about shoulder length apart. The basic steps are easy: for the ladies it is simple, step right than left, than bring your right foot back behind your left with just the ball of your foot touching the ground. For the men it is the exact opposite: left, right left foot back. The speed is determined by the song. Everyone understand?" We all nodded.

"Great so now where to put your hands. Guys your palms should be facing each other out in offering them to the ladies. Ladies your hands should be palms down in your partner's hands. Guys wrap your fingers around their fingers. Like so." The instructor demonstrated on what I assumed to be his partner.

"Ladies this is the most difficult part. You have to let the guy lead you. If you want to do spins we will show you the basics and you can do what ever you what from there. Dancing is full of spontaneity. We will teach you one of the more difficult spins than you can figure out the rest by your selves." The instructor and his partner started doing the basic steps then he let go of one arm and spun her around. Then went back to the basic steps and then let go of his partner's hands completely and then his right hand went down her right arm and grabbed right before her wrist, she did the same with her hand on his arm. He spun her three times without letting go of her arm. She ended up with her right arm behind her back still holding onto his. Her left hand was on his right shoulder underneath his arm. He was holding her up, as his left hand had found a place on her waist. He dipped her to her right and she lifted her left leg up with the dip. They unraveled. It was so beautiful to watch them dance. I looked into Emmetts eyes behind me. We had somehow ended up so he was holding me around my waist and pulled my back flush against his chest. We silently agreed that we are going to try that move sometime tonight.

"Okay we went through that slowly so you all could see everything. Now Lessons are over for tonight if you have any questions just come find me or my partner, Donna. Now let the night begin!"

I didn't notice when Alice, Jasper, Seth and Leah joined Em, Edward, Rose and I. The music started playing again and Jazz, Seth and Edward took their wives in their arms and started dancing. Em bowed and offered me his hand. I giggled as I took the offered hand. The first spin was the second spin that the instructor did with Donna.

We danced for what felt like no time, but I glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was already getting close to 8. I decided that it was time for water and to sit down. Em and I sat and watched as everyone else danced. I laid my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my waist holding me up. He knew how tired I was. We stayed at the caves until it closed at 10. It was time to go home and enjoy the rest of the night with out our children to watch over. Em and I were exhausted. As soon as we got home we got ready for bed. We crawled into bed and I curled up next to my Emmett, and laid my head on his chest.

"Em?"

"Ya?" he said almost asleep. He turned onto his side, in turn rolling out from under my head.

"Thank you for the wonderful night. I haven't had that much fun since before Jake was born."

"What do you not have fun at my games?" he asked in mock horror. He pulled me closer upon seeing my face.

"I do, but I don't have your arms around me, and I'm always worried that your going to get hit with a ball or bat or I don't know a person." I replied while burying my face into his chest. He held me tighter with both arms around me.

"Oh babe, you know nothing can even come close to having you in my arms and dancing the night away. I love you too much to not want that every time that I see you." He said bringing my face closer to his. He placed a loving kiss on my parted lips. "Now I know that, that is not the only thing that is on your mind tonight." He added looking into my eyes.

He knew me too well. I wanted to talk about baby names for the twins and what we wanted them to be; a boy and girl, two boys or two girls. I was talking to the girls earlier and they were surprised that we haven't even started talking about baby names yet.

"There is but we can talk about it later. I'm exhausted from so much dancing plus being pregnant." I said as I turned around in his arms, so my back was against his chest. His hands found their way to my baby bump.

"Night Emmett, I love you." I said in a yawn.

"Night Bella and babies! I love all three of you! He said. I couldn't help but giggle at his enthusiasm even if I was exhausted. Maybe we can get through this even with two kids already and his being away for most of the pregnancy before the twins are born.

So what do you guys think about it?

Again sorry it took so long! I was having extreme writer block until I went swing dancing with come of my friends for a birthday party.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Sorry that it has taken so long to post yet again! I have been so busy with school!

Here's the next chapter!

Enjoy

* * *

The morning after Valentine's Day we were woken up by a cell phone ringing, a very annoying ringtone at that. The only people that Em and I have that ringtones set to on both of our cell phones are our parents. I groaned and felt Emmett roll away from me toward his nightstand to look at the time and pick up one of our phones. I still had my eyes closed so I didn't know which one.

"It's 7:45! Why would our parents be calling this early in the morning?" He looked at the caller ID and he tossed the phone to me, it was my phone apparently with "it's your mom", he got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. For Emmett and I we can't go back to sleep once we're up. Once you're up you're up. I pressed the send button to answer my mother's call.

"Hi mom, what's up?" I heard the shower in the bathroom start as I sat up in bed.

"Hi baby, can't I call one of my babies to say 'hi' on the day that I lost the other one?" I looked at Emmett clock which had the date on it as well and sighed, sure enough it's been 3 years to the day that I lost my twin brother, best friend and Katie's godfather, Matt, forever. He was killed by a drunk driver. The driver crossed the meridian and struck Matt's car head on at 80 miles/hour, killing Matt, his finance, Katie and the driver of the other car instantly.

"Mom nothing's wrong with that. But why did you call before 8 in the morning? Or did you forget that there was a time difference?" I was so tempted to say 'again' but I refrained so I wouldn't sound like Katie.

"Oh drats! Did I do that again? Oh I'm so sorry sweetie. Did I wake the you and Emmett and the kids up? I can call back anoth-"

"No mom you didn't and I was actually going to call you but you beat me to it." I said before my mom could finish or even hang up. I heard the shower in the bathroom turn off. On the phone I heard my mom say something to my dad, Charlie. "Mom?... Mom? ….MOM?"

"Ya sweetie what is it? You didn't have to yell."

"Sorry, I have some news for you! Something that your morning a little better." I said hoping to cheer her up on a day like today. Emmett walked out of the bathroom in his bathrobe that I made him get when the kids were old enough to start pulling on stuff. He walked over to my side of the bed and clasped my hand, that wasn't holding the phone in his. I looked at him and he nodded to urge me on.

"Sweetie you can tell me."

"Okay but you have to promise not to freak out or anything."

"Okay sweetie I won't, but please don't keep me in suspense any longer."

"Okay I'll tell you but first I was wondering if you and dad could come up here from early July till the end of August." I trailed off toward the end as Emmett shifted so he was lying against the head bored holding my hand.

"Yes of course sweetie! Would we pass up an opportunity to see our baby and grandbabies? Let me see if you father can take that long off of work at the station. Oh baby is there a particular reason why? And you do know that I would have to be back to down here before the start of school? I'm still teaching those kindergarteners! Hold on a sec while I ask your father!" she sounded so excited to come up here. I could hear mom ask dad if he could take that much time off but couldn't hear the response. I looked at Em; he gave me a reassuring smile and pulled me down so I was leaning against his chest.

"Bella, sweetie are you still there?" I heard my mother say on the other side of the phone.

"Ya mom I am still here. Hold on a sec though I'm going to put you on speaker. Emmett is here." Emmett looked at me with the 'what the heck?' look. I had to hold in a giggle.

"Hi Emmett! How are you dear?"

"I'm good Renee! What were you going to tell Bella?"

"Oh yes right, thank you dear! Bella your father said that he has enough vacation for 6 weeks so that's how long we can be up there. Now will you stop beating around the bush and tell us why you want us to come up there for those precise 2 months?" Emmett gave a short in the background. "I heard that Emmett and this is not funny!" Renee chastised.

"Sorry Renee." This time it was I that gave the 'what the heck?' look and mouthed 'not helping' to Emmett. He just grinned even bigger. I took a deep breath and looked away from Em.

"Okay mom. I only want to say this once, so can you put dad on speaker so I can tell you at the same time." I heard some rustling on the other end.

"Okay Bells, tell us." I heard my dad say for the first time today.

"Okay," I paused. Emmett picked up my hand and squeezed it again. "Mom, dad? I'm pregnant. Again. With Twins. I'm due in August that's why I want you to come up. "As soon as I said twins the rest came out in a rush. It felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders, everyone had been now. I leaned back into Emmett's embrace and I felt him sigh into my hair. I don't know why it was so difficult to tell them this time. I mean we already have 2 kids: Katie (4) and Jacob (2). Maybe it was the fact that I had to tell them on Matt's D-Day or possibly that they are getting 2 new grandchildren at the same time this time. I don't know, but I do know that the silence on the other end is unnerving. I looked at Emmett and he spoke into the phone, "Renee? Charlie? Is everything alright?" no answer. "Mom? Dad?" I added. Renee was the first to speak.

"Oh baby that's wonderful! I get to have 2 more grandbabies! Of course we'll come! If you want I can come up as soon as school is out! I know how hard it is being pregnant with twins with dad being gone for work!"

"Thank you mom. Dad? Can you please say something?"

I heard Charlie clear his throat before he said, "I will take the whole month of August off and the first 2 weeks on September off to spend with my baby and grandbabies and to see Katie off to her first day of kindergarten. Matt would be so proud."

When Charlie finished I could feel tears brimming in my eyes. "Oh thank you daddy! I love you!" I choked out.

I could hear how choked up dad got at the end of his statement. I think he's trying to make up for not being there for Jacob's birth. Since it was so soon after Matt's death it was really hard on my parents. "I love you too baby. And Emmett you better give her one of your big bear hugs. I can hear the sniffles from here." We all laughed.

"Yes Sir! I will. And Matt would be proud of you all!" Emmett said as he enveloped me in hi great big bear hug, my favorite hug of all time. The hug that makes me feel so safe and complete. My Emmy Bear Hug. "I'm sorry for cutting this sort though, Renee and Charlie. But this is our last weekend as a family before I start spring training on Monday. I will make sure that Bella calls you as soon as she can!" I felt rather then heard as I was still in his embrace lying on the bed.

"Okay Emmett! Thank you for the good news! I can't wait till school ends so I can be up there! And I know that Charlie and I can't wait until August! The sooner the better!" I heard my mother say!

"Bye Renee, Charlie"

"Bye Emmett and Bells!" my dad said.

"Bye Daddy and mom! I will talk to you soon!" I managed to get out before Em pressed end so we could get ready for the day.

"Come on Bells. You gotta take a shower and get dressed! I'll make us some breakfast while you do that. We don't have to be at my parent's house to pick up Katie and Jake until 10. It's" he paused before he finish,"8:30. We have about an hour before we have to leave. Luckily my parents don't live that far away." Em finished with a kiss.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

please review and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone!

sorry this is so short I needed a filler chapter between 4 and 6 so this is it!

* * *

The rest of Friday went by uneventfully. We picked up Katie and Jake from Esme and Carlise's house. Esme and I wound up talking about the Twins, both the babies in my belly and Emmett's team. Emmett and Carlise were outside playing with their little princess, Katie while Jake, Esme and mine's little prince, was inside sitting on the floor playing with his trucks. With Carlise and Esme never having any girls they call Katie, Nana and Buppa's little princess, they treat her like one too and Jake since he's younger the little prince. I don't know what they are going to do when the twins arrive. I decided it was time to go when I notice Jake trying to stifle a yawn while playing on the living room floor. Both of their overnight bags were already in the trunk of my Sienna, the car we decided to take today. I had to wrestle Jake into his snow suit, hat, mittens and boots. For being a two year old he can get quite tempramental when he misses his nap. After about 10 minutes we were finally ready to go get Emmett and Katie from outside to head home.

. It snowed during the night so there was a fresh coat of snow, which made it so there was about a good foot of snow. Which is why Jake couldn't go out to play, he's too small. The snow was still falling. Emmett wanted to get atleast one good playing in snow time before he left for Florida on Monday.

When Jake and I stepped outside all you could see was white. Even the Evergreens lining the driveway were completely white. A little farther down the driveway you could barely see a little speck of purple running around two taller specks of black. One I could tell was Emmett because he is noticeably taller than his father. Em was chaising Katie around Carlise when Carlise snatched her up into giant bear hug. It runs in the family. I could hear Katie's screech of laughter from the front porch.

I gave a sigh when I realized that they were too far away for Jake to walk in this weather. So we said goodbye to Esme and I buckled Jake into his car seat and drove down the driveway to pick up Katie and Em. Esme rode with us to get Carlise and say bye to her 'baby' and Katie.

After goodbyes were said we went home. It was about noon. Both Katie and Jake fell asleep on the 15 minute drive back to our house. Since it was close to nap time for them, we put them down. Emmett and I cuddled up on the couch infront of the wood-burning with hot-chocolate. That's one of the rare reasons why I love it here in Minnesota; it maybe cold outside but you won't get wet as soon as you step outside. The cold is fine even if it doesn't get above 0* in January. The more reason to curl up infront of burning wood fire with the person you love.

When 4 o'clock rolled around we woke up the kids. I went into the kitchen to make a snack while Emmett woke them up and got them dressed for the evening. We decided that we were going to spoil the kids the entire weekend and spend as much time together as possible before Em leaves for FL. Next year we'll have two additions to family time and we won't be able to go out as often until they are a year or two. Katie is in pre-school but it is only Monday thru Wednesday; so that way we can't go down to FL with Em like we did last year. Although the other wives and I are debating on going down there for two out of the four weekends that they are down there. We'd drive down one weekend and bring the kids, because it's not recommended to bring babies under one on an airplane and between the four of us there is 2 babies and 5 kids/toddlers all under the age of 5 Katie being the oldest at 4 yrs old. We're going to rent a huge RV to drive down in. if we do decide to go down we're not going to tell our husbands AT ALL.

* * *

Sorry again for this being so sort!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! I've been on a typing frenzy and typed everything that i has written down for this story!

so that's why it's been so quick for updates!

ENJOY!

nothing is mine!

* * *

It' been a week since the entire team has been down in FL. We all miss our favorite player, our husbands and in the kids' cases their fathers. Rose, Alice, Leah and I decided we were going to drive down to FL this weekend, with the kids to visit Edward, Jasper, Seth and Emmett.

"Katie, your mother said no!" I heard Leah say from behind me. I was driving my 6 hour shift while Rose, Alice and Leah held down the fort and get the kids ready for bed. Which shouldn't been that hard even though we have 5 kids with us 4 yrs old and under, 1 was a new born, Amanda(Alice and Jasper's daughter) and 3 were toddlers, Michael(11 months, Rose and Edward's), Rachel (2 and Seth and Leah's), Lastly Jake (2) and Katie who is 4.

"But I wanna play wit da babies!" whined Katie.

"Katie! No! They are already asleep and it's time for you to go to bed too!" Katie ran up to me to let her play with the babies, but I gave her the look saying, you-better-listen-to-Leah-or-else. She responded by sticking out her bottom lip in a perfect pout the he learned from Emmett, pure Emmett fashion. I had to look back to the road so I wouldn't give in. When Emmett uses that face it always gets me to give in.

"No Katie don't even try that face. It's 9 o'clock an hour passed your bedtime which is why you're so cranky. Now how about a glass of warm milk and a bed time story go sit down so Leah and I can switch? Lee it's your turn to drive!" I said as I pulled over so Leah and I could switch drivers. When I got out of the seat I picked up Katie and poured a glass of milk and put it into the microwave to heat up. She nodded and yawned without protest. I smiled and took her to bed with her glass of milk and a bedtime story. When I came back from putting Katie down on her side of the big bed that her, Jake and I are sharing on the trip down. Careful of course not to stir Jake in the process. I had checked on Rachel and Michael. Alice was feeding little Amanda. I can't wait until the Twins are born. Although we will DEFFINATELY not be able to so do this next year. I thought as I sighed and sat down next to Alice on the couch of the RV.

"So Bella we really haven't gotten a chance t do real girl talk." Said Rose as she also sat down next to on the chair opposite the couch.

"Ya that's right! We all were so busy this past year. With Rose and I pregnant and Leah having a baby to take care of and you just moving here and adjusting and all. We all haven't been able to do so especially since when we do hangout it's with our husband." Piped in Alice.

"Ya we really haven't have we?" I sighed.

"No, now spill! From the top!" yelled Leah from the driver's seat.

"From the top of what?" I said to the room at large.

"Life story or atleast how you and Emmett started out. And why ya'll moved to Minnesota instead of staying in Seattle with all of your friends?" Leah Clarified.

"Ya how could you leave your home, friends and family? Heck if Jazz got traded we'd still live here. His entire side of the family is here. Heck Rose if Jazz got traded would you move? I mean he is your twin and you two are really close." Alice said matter-of-factly. Something hit me.

"Wait you and Jasper are Twins?" I asked.

"Ya we are, that's how I met Edward. Through a team party. And just because he's my brother doesn't mean that I would follow. I have Edward and now Michael." Snapped Rose. She then sighed and continued, " But enough about me. Bella spill, start from when you and Emmett met." I sighed.

"Okay, okay. From the start really?" I looked at Rose and Alice nodding their heads and I heard Leah's agreement from the driver's seat. I sighed again.

"Okay, but it's a long story. There is after all an entire decade to cover."

"You've been together for 10 years? How come you don't have more kids then?" Rose said.

"Yes 10 years, this past new year's eve to be exact. We've only been married for 6. We dated all throughout college. We met through my twin brother, Matt actually. They were both in the same fraternity. They were in the same pledge and I started school early. So we had just turned 17 when college started. So Em's a year older than me but we were still in the same grade. I went to Matt's pledge party because we had just started school and I hadn't come out of my shell yet so I stuck to my brother a lot. We ended up hanging out in Matt's room: me, Matt and Emmett. Em and I hit it off right away. We started hanging out outside of his fraternity. But we didn't become official until the new year's eve party his brother's threw. At midnight he got down on one knee and asked me to be his girlfriend." The girls laughed and I joined them, "Ya my thought exactly! So I laughed at his silly antics and said yes. That spring break we went on a mission trip instead of the usual Cabo trip like Matt did with he's brothers. I think that was actually the first time I had ever been apart from my twin for that long. But with Em there it dulled the separation anxiety. Both of us kept going on those alternative spring breaks until we graduated. Since we were both raised really religious we had decided early on to wait until marriage to do anything passed 2nd base, if you know what I mean," That earned a gasp from Alice and Leah and an "Omigosh are you serious?" from Rose.

"Yes Rose. Our First time together was when we were husband and wife."

"Well how did he propose? I mean since he asked you out so adorably how did he pop the question?" asked Alice.

"Well if you really want to hear how-" I yawned. "- he did then you're going to have to wait until the trip back because after my shift driving this monster I'm exhausted!" I stifled another yawn while looking at my watch.

"Oh Bella please can't you tell us how now?" Leah whined.

"No Lee. It's 10:30 and if you don't mind I'm going to cuddle up with my babies. Alice I suggest you go to sleep too. With a newborn get as much sleep as possible. Leah can you wake Alice and I up when you and Rose switch since we'll be getting close to Ft. Meyers?"

"Ya sure thing! Can't wait to hear our the team teddy bear proposed to his college sweetheart!" She said excitedly. I laughed at her enthusiasm. "Rose are you going to stay up to keep Leah company?"

"Ya I am. I'm going to be taking care of the babies if they wake up in the middle of the night aswell."

"Okay good!" I responded. I got up and went into the bathroom to wash up and get ready for bed. We had decided to wear our Pjs the entire trip down unless we needed to leave the RV for something, mainly gas or sustinence. I crawled in between Jake and Katie and pulled them toward me. As I was falling asleep I tried picturing what it will be like with two more babies in the family that Em and I created thus far.

~EIGHT HOURS LATER~

"Bella? It's time to wake up! You gotta get changed! And it's time for breakfast." Someone whisperes into my ear, as to not wake Jake or Katie on either side of me.

I groaned not wanting this moment to end, but the fact of seeing Emmett in a couple of hours got me out of bed. I looked to the door to see who woke me up. Leah. They must've switch already.

"Okay so is Rose driving?"

"No we pulled over so we could get a warm breakfast, coffee and gas."

"Oh okay Lee. How long until we're in Ft. Meyers?"

"An hour and a half. We should be there by-" she looked at her phone, "8 o'clock."

"Okay good I can't wait to see Em. This is the only part besides the possibility of Emmett getting hurt that I hate about baseball. Spring Training." I groaned. "Has someone called the guys? Or are we still keeping this a surprise? I know that they thought that we were flying down, just the four of us. This afternoon."

"No they still think that we are flying. Also they don't know about the extras that we brought." I grinned. This is going to be fun! I thought to myself. We all laughed at that and started to get breakfast ready and the kids dressed and fed.

"Good now let's finish breakfast and get back on the road! So we can get there by 8 and surprise the heck out of our boys!"

* * *

Hope you liked it!

Reviews are always welcome!

Again I've been on a typing frenzy!

It's going to be a while until the next update because I have 4 midterms in the next two weeks that I have to study for :(


End file.
